disneyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Stary McGucket
Fiddleford Hadron McGucket, znany jako''' Stary McGucket —''' '''postać drugoplanowa. Pierwszy raz spotykamy go w odcinku "The Legend of the Gobblewonker". W swoim życiu stworzył wiele różnych, skomplikowanych maszyn. Spotykamy go dość często. Zarówno inni jak i on sam nazywa siebie "Lokalnym świrem". W młodości był niezwykle utalentowanym wynalazcą i konstruktorem komputerów. Pomagał Stanfordowi (temu prawdziwemu, autorowi dzienników) w budowie portalu pod Tajemniczą Chatą. Niestety przypadkiem w niego wpadł, a to co za nim zobaczył było tak straszne, że złamało mu życie. Tak bardzo zapragnął zapomnieć o tym horrorze, że stworzył urządzenie do kasowania pamięci, którego wciąż używał na sobie. W efekcie popadł w obłęd i stracił rodzinę. Przedtem jednak założył "Organizację Ślepego Oka", której głównym celem było wymazywanie strasznych wspomnień związanych z zjawiskami nadnaturalnymi mieszkańcom Wodogrzmotów Małych. Historia '''Młodość mały|220x220px W młodości chodził do tej samej uczelni co Stanford Pines, tam też go poznał i się z nim zaprzyjaźnił. Po ukończeniu studiów zajmował się konstrukcją komputerów osobistych (laptopów) do czasu, gdy nie zadzwonił do niego Stanford i zaproponował mu udział w swoim projekcie. W miedzy czasie poznał też swoją żonę i dorobił się syna. Po paru latach pracy, gdy portal był gotowy, doszło do wypadku, który zniszczył mu życie. Powoli popadł w obłęd regularnie kasując sobie wspomnienia, utracił rodzinę, pracę, dom, zamieszkał na złomowisku, a w między czasie założył Organizację Ślepego Oka, o czym zapomniał, kiedy już "kompletnie ześwirował". Szaleństwo nie przeszkadzało mu jednak nadal tworzyć i wynajdywać. Właśnie takiego go poznajemy - zupełnie szalonego, nie raz mówiącego od rzeczy. Sytuacja nieco się zmienia wraz z odcinkiem "Society of the Blind Eye", kiedy to odzyskuje swoje wspomnienia i powoli zaczyna pracować nad sobą. W całym serialu pełni dość dziwną rolę, bo jest jednocześnie postacią komediową jak i tragiczną. Charakter W młodości był osobą pogodną i zrównoważoną, chociaż nie brakowało mu wiejskiej pikanterii - już wtedy przejawiał słabość do muzyki folkowej, szopów i pluł do wiadra. Po popadnięciu w szaleństwie stał się nieprzewidywalny i niemal ekstremalnie wesoły, chociaż gwałtowne gesty i zdarzenia mogą go wystraszyć, ale raczej nie boi się bestii (a przynajmniej nie sprawiał nazbyt wystraszonego spotkaniem z pterodaktylem). Często chichocze, tańczy w miejscu i zdaje się nie przejmować swoim statusem lokalnego świra ani cudzymi, krzywymi spojrzeniami. Zdarza mu się zachowywać jak spłoszone zwierze. Sprawia wrażenie niezwykle pogodnego, lecz wraz z biegiem fabuły widać jak bardzo cierpi z powodu tego, co się stało z jego życiem. Szczególnie bolą go relacje z synem, który jawnie się go wstydzi. Wygląd mały|lewo|1x1px mały|175x175px Wygląda jak starzec: ma długą, białą brodę (na której przyklejony ma plaster) i garbi się. Brakuje mu kilku zębów. Ubrany jest w brązowy, dziurawy kapelusz, ma gips na prawej dłoni i bandaże na obu stopach. Jest niskiego wzrostu. Nosi brązowe, połatane spodnie na szelkach, które założone są tył na przód. Ma on również purchawkowaty nos. Relacje 'Autor dzienników ' małyW młodości chodzili do tego samego uniwersytetu i byli na tyle dobrymi przyjaciółmi, by utrzymywać ze sobą kontakt po ukończeniu szkoły. Fiddleford gotowy był dla Forda opuścić swój dom i przenieść się do Wodogrzmotów na stałe, by mu pomóc w budowie portalu. Przez cały okres budowy, McGucket nabierał coraz większych podejrzeń w związku z przyjaźnią Billa i Forda. Chociaż ten nic mu nie mówił, wydawać się może, że mężczyzna o wszystkim wiedział. Po wypadku ich stosunki się oziębiły, jednak w odcinku "Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back The Falls" spotkali się po latach i wybaczyli sobie. Ciekawostki * mały Próbował zjeść Soosa gdy ten był świnią i co ciekawe, próbuje do teraz, nawet gdy Soos jest już sobą. * Budował robotyczne potwory, gdy żona go rzuciła i gdy syn go olał. * Własny syn się go wstydzi. * Nosi spodnie tył na przód. * Ma złoty ząb. * Gra na banjo (czyt. bandżo) i łyżkach. Czasem nawet wpada w "folkowe transy". * Jest wynalazcą - wytwarza różne mikstury, buduje roboty. * W przeszłości utworzył Organizację ślepego Oka, która miała kasować złe wspomnienia, jednak później oszalał i o wszystkim zapomniał. * Był on asystentem autora dzienników, ale zbyt często wymazywał sobie wspomnienia z pamięci, więc zapomniał o tym. * Ożenił się z szopem, którego poznał podczas walki o mięso. * Jako pierwszy na świecie stworzył laptopa, lecz przez szaleństwo nie opatentował wynalazku. * Złamał rękę podczas wypadku samochodowego. * Swój kapelusz ukradł strachowi na wróble. * Jego syn prowadzi sklepik z przynętami i ekwipunkiem wędkarskim. * W "Headhunters" trafnie przewidział, że woskowe figury żyją. * W odcinku "Society of the Blind Eye" zdziwił się, dlaczego ma na brodzie plaster i wściekał się, że nikt go o tym nie poinformował. * W tym samym odcinku wyjaśnione zostało, dlaczego plaster przyklejony jest na jego brodę. * Był przyjacielem Forda do czasu jego wypadku, jest. * Ma nos podobny do nosa stanleya